


I'm always a fool in love

by wanderwon (manhwauser)



Series: let's begin, you and me [1]
Category: New Kidd, U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, squint to see the implied ship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhwauser/pseuds/wanderwon
Summary: Junyoung can't ask the cute barista's number even if his dear life was on the line.





	I'm always a fool in love

**Author's Note:**

> not inspired but [pentagon's shine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4dH6hEMuwk&t=32s) really goes well with this fic. (stan pentagon)

“You know you’re not gonna get his number by just staring at him, right?”

Junyoung tears his gaze away from the undeniably cute barista at the counter and directs a scowl at his friend. Chan, his disrespectful friend, drinks from his cup and takes his time setting it back on the table while his gaze not leaving Junyoung.

“If we’re going to start frequenting this café,” Chan starts, “You better pay for my drinks since I’m a broke university student.”

“How can you be so sure?” Junyoung retorts and Chan simply raises a finger at him.

“I know the look you’ve been giving that barista over there.” His friend explains with a tone as though he’s some sort of guru, “My, my, spring has finally come to our Jun.”

Heat rises up to his neck and Junyoung doesn’t desire anything else but to wipe off the shit-eating grin on Chan’s face. He curses himself for letting his guard down around his cheeky friend, Chan fools everyone to thinking that he’s cute and harmless with his puppy-like antics but Junyoung _knows_ he’s far from a harmless little one.

(Chan is really cute though, not that he’d admit that out loud.)

“And how convenient for you, that barista happens to be a friend of mine.” Chan beams at him.

Junyoung’s heart stops beating for a moment and suddenly a huge wave of thrill washes over him.

“Really?”

“Yeah, Junhee introduced him to me. His name is Hansol, he’s really cool.” Chan scrunches his nose in disgust, “Don’t give me those eyes, Lee Junyoung. That won’t work on me.”

“Just give me his number?” Junyoung stares at him hopefully.

Chan smiles sweetly and downright says, “No.”

“How is this supposed to be convenient for me, huh?” Junyoung whines.

“Ask him yourself, you’re dumb enough to be charming.”

“Hey, watch your words!” He squawks out indignantly.

Chan simply chuckles and Junyoung ponders over the idea of throwing the closest object he can reach at him. But before he can do so, someone stops by their table and interrupts Chan’s obnoxious laughter in which Junyoung is grateful for.

“You sure are having a lot of fun with your friend here, Chan.”

Junyoung looks up to the person and he fails to mask his surprise when it turns out to be the cute barista – _Hansol_ , his mind supplies.

“That’s Jun.” The smile Chan gives him makes his gut twist. “And yeah, we’re having _lots_ of fun.”

Their gazes meet and Junyoung musters what he hopes is a friendly smile. Hansol quickly looked away without sparing him a smile in return and focused his attention back on Chan. Junyoung sinks back into his chair with shoulders slumped, he ignores the disappointment welling inside him. _It’s not like he was expecting anything._

“Your shift is already over?” Chan inquires Hansol.

“No. My boss is actually making me run an errand, I have to get going.”

“Oh, is that so?” Chan’s eyes briefly turn to his direction, “Then we’ll see you around, Hansol!”

Junyoung swears he’s this close to pulling Chan in a headlock.

“It was nice seeing you here. Say hi to Junhee for me, Chan.”

Hansol smiles at Chan and Junyoung is _not_ even in the slightest envious of his friend, or so he thinks. Though that doesn’t mean he’s not wondering what Chan did to deserve being a friend of someone so endearing and well, _cute_. He couldn’t help but wish to be at the receiving end of the barista’s pretty smile too.

And his wish is granted instantly much to his surprise.

Hansol bids him goodbye, his lips curled into a shy smile and Junyoung almost fails to wave back before the barista finally leaves the shop. Junyoung hopes he didn’t look dumb earlier but realizes that he still has his hand raised and Hansol’s already out of sight. He also realizes that Chan’s staring at him in amusement, an obvious glint of playful mischief present in his eyes.

“Don’t even start—”

Chan bursts into high-pitched laughter.

“I hate you.” Junyoung grumbles.

“You’re welcome.”

-

 

“Hansol?” Hojung turns to Junyoung, eyes round at the mention of a familiar name. “Yeah, he’s a friend of mine.”

The heavens must have felt a little sympathy for him and had given him another chance to get a hold of the cute barista’s number. Surely, Hojung wouldn’t be so stubborn like Chan who’s fortunately not with them at the moment.

Hojung peers at him curiously, “Why did you ask?”

“Well, Chan and I met him at the café he works in.”

“And?” The older male adds, “That couldn’t possibly be just it.”

Junyoung fiddles with his fingers under the table and swallows, he has to ask Hojung before Chan arrives and makes things harder for him.

“I was wondering if I could ask you his number.”

“Didn’t you try asking Chan? He’s friends with Hansol too.”

Junyoung was about to complain that Chan refuses to give him Hansol’s number no matter how persistent he is but that’s when the said boy decided to show up.

“What did I miss?” Chan sits next to Hojung.

“Jun’s asking for Hansol’s number.”

“Jun should ask Hansol himself for his number. He needs to talk to him at least once in person, right?”

Chan turns to Hojung with a look Junyoung was all too familiar with. It’s the look Chan gives to people who he wants to agree with him, eyes wide and lips upturned into a seemingly innocent smile. Junyoung can easily point out when Hojung’s walls collapse and caves in. Junyoung actually finds it amazing that Chan has everyone at his expense because of their soft spot for him.

It’s just not as amazing when it’s used against him.

“Chan has a point. It’s better if you ask Hansol yourself.”

Junyoung groans, _he needs better friends_.

Chan is wearing an annoyingly satisfied expression while Hojung has completely fallen into Chan’s trap and is now stroking the smaller male’s head. Never had it come to his mind that Hojung – the kind and gentle Hojung – will side with Chan in making his life miserable.

“Why are you all against me?”

“We’re not against you.” Chan says a matter-of-factly, “We just want you to man up.”

 

-

 

Junyoung braces himself and enters the café.

He enters the establishment alone because he’s grown tired of Chan relentlessly teasing him about being such a wimp that he can’t ask Hansol’s number himself. _Oh,_ he’ll show him. Junyoung is determined to get Hansol’s number and maybe, score a date too. That’ll make Chan, _the little shit_ , finally shut up.

“Good morning, Jun.” Hansol greets him, a smile gracing his features. “It’s just you?”

Junyoung feels his resolve slowly crumbling down.

“Yeah,” He rubs the back of his neck, “Just me.”

Hansol doesn’t seem to notice his distress and beams at him, “What will you have, then?”

If he wasn’t so nervous right now he could have appreciated the smile Hansol directed at him, Junyoung could have flashed a huge grin in return but what he was able manage is only a tight-lipped smile. The barista stares at him expectantly, doe eyes and all, Junyoung wonders if Hansol is aware of the expression he’s making. It makes him want to coo at how cute the barista is.

“Jun?”

_It’s now or never._

“I’ll have the usual and maybe your number too.”

It’s a miracle that Junyoung uttered those words without becoming a stuttering mess since his heart is terribly banging in his chest, as if it was trying to break free from his ribcage. He observes Hansol’s reaction carefully, not letting the dreadful idea of rejection cloud his mind.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Hansol doesn’t meet his eyes but Junyoung sees the evident flushing of his cheeks and the bashful smile gracing upon his lips. Junyoung heaves a sigh of relief, he wasn’t even aware that he was holding his breath waiting for Hansol’s response. All of the jitters are now replaced by bubbling excitement, Junyoung grows bolder and steps up his game.

“How can I not when you’re this cute?”

Junyoung considers it a _win_ when Hansol forces back a giggle.

“Shut it. I know you’ve been struggling to get my number.”

Junyoung already knows the answer but he still asks, “Chan told you, didn’t he?”

Hansol nods and he can’t find it in himself to be annoyed. Nothing can possibly ruin his mood today since he finally asked Hansol’s number and he might score that date soon.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand there you have it, i hope hansol's not too out of character. this was fun writing and please forgive for not being able to stop myself from putting 97z here lmao.  
> send (unb) fic requests [here](https://curiouscat.me/97unit)!  
> scream abt unb with me at [twt](https://twitter.com/97fIirt)!


End file.
